


Are we about to kiss rn?

by LoveGeek15



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Fake" Dating, Accidental Confession, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kind of Oblivious Pining, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Mentions of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Written for KyouhabaWeek2020!Day 1: Fake Dating | Confessions | “What are you looking at?”This story isn't exactly what Kyoutani had in mind.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Are we about to kiss rn?

**Author's Note:**

> do i have to make this a 2020 humor au or what

It’s been three months since this started. 

Rumors and miscommunication are the biggest bitches on planet earth, and he can say that with a lot of confidence because those two things combined got him into this mess. 

Long story short, a few days after the loss at spring high, he and Watari ended up following Kyoutani to the gym he used to practice alone at and met the guy that set for him on those days. The guy was chill (or maybe pitiful, he wasn’t sure) and let them use the court to play out their frustrations. 

Short story long, it was during a break where Watari had to go to the restroom and Shigeru was drowning himself with water. He didn’t expect to play so hard after the match, but when you’re surrounded by people better than you, you can’t help but to follow along. 

As he took a moment to catch his breath, the uncomfortable feeling of being watched lingered on the side of his face. He did a double take at the wing spiker, who was lying like a starfish, stretched out on the floor away from him and heaving his chest as he breathed. His eyes stayed stuck on Shigeru, even if he seesawed his body back and forth.

Shigeru couldn’t help but grin. “What are you looking at?”

Kyoutani huffed and closed his eyes. “Nothing much.”

“Nothing much?” Shigeru asked, his brow twitching the slightest bit. He shrugged his shoulder, pointing at himself. “You were looking at me though?”

“Exactly,” Kyoutani groaned as he pushed himself off the floor, messaging his right shoulder. He took his time too, pausing for a brief moment before rising off the ground like some old grandpa. Except grandpas don’t usually jump afterward to get feeling back into their legs, or at least that’s what Shigeru thought he was doing.

“Exactly?” He whispered to himself, squinting at Kyoutani.

Then he thought,  _ Am I staring? Hmm! _ and promptly went back to drowning himself. 

_ What’s taking Watari so long? _ Shigeru wondered as he stretched his shoulder down, pulling his head in the opposite direction when the same feeling from earlier returns. 

_ Seriously? _

Shigeru glanced to his side as Kyoutani approached him (more like limped or dragged, he looked exhausted). 

This was the moment that Shigeru knew something wasn’t right.

He prides himself on the accuracy of his hunches, or at least sometimes getting the bad vibe from something. The strangely steady thumping of the other’s steps felt kind of like one of those times, but it was only a tiny hunch, so what could possibly go wrong.

Shigeru popped his bottle closed and raised an eyebrow, trying to look unimpressed. “What?”

When they made eye contact, he’s met with equally unimpressed eyes a lot closer than he expected them to be. He blinked at their proximity and fixed his stare at the other’s surprisingly bright eyes. Maybe he’s never really seen them because Kyoutani’s always squinting or looking away from him. Or maybe it’s because his eyeliner/eye bags always overshadow them, he can’t really tell anymore, it’s leaning towards eye bags though.

Shigeru raised an eyebrow and blurted out probably the dumbest thing he’s ever said in his entire 18 year existence: “Are we about to kiss right now?”

He was going to kill his little brother. Or maybe himself, whichever comes first.

Kyoutani’s eyebrow raised in confusion, his lip twitching up as he tilted his head forward in a way that said  _ Are you mentally unstable? _

Then Kyoutani does the most un-Kyoutani thing he’s ever seen- he  _ scanned _ him up and down, his head following those golden brown eyes as they tracing his side from his shoes to his hair with slight interest. A crease forms between his eyebrows as he scrunched his nose and, after a  _ very _ scary minute— Shigeru was going to laugh it off before it looked like Kyoutani was about to say something— but instead of saying something,  _ literally anything _ , he shrugged and pulled the setter’s face towards him, placing a soft kiss on his lips with a shocking amount of gentleness. 

Now, a reminder that  _ his eyes were open the whole time _ . 

His eyelashes…. he definitely wears eyeliner; Shigeru can see the imperfections in the lining from this close. The worst part is that the first thought he had was  _ has he always been a good kisser? _ Like come on brain, what is this? Shouldn’t he be freaking out? Shouldn’t he be pulling away? Shouldn’t he be closing his eyes? 

Before his apparently single-celled brain could answer any of these questions, Kyoutani was already pulling away, his eyes lidded open for a moment before glancing up at him. He glanced back at his lips and smiled once more before dropping his hands and turning around to grab his bottle. “Not bad. Close your mouth.”

Shigeru flinched, his jaw snapping painfully shut. He lifted his hand to his mouth before going against touching it. He stared at the hand then back to Kyoutani’s back then back to his hand then- well that loop goes on for a while until he hears the echo of something heavy dropping across the gym.

“What the fuck…?”

Even Kyoutani flinches this time as they spin around to their libero, standing stock still in the side entrance. They both briefly glance at each other then back to Watari. 

“Uh…” Kyoutani starts off, his shoulders tense. “How much of that did you see?” 

“Enough to wonder  _ when did this happen _ ?”

_ I don’t even know what’s happening _ , Shigeru wanted to say, but he’s still processing the kiss (kiss?!?!1?1?1?) that he didn’t realize Kyoutani was already next to him and grabbing onto his hand, pulling him towards the Watari. “Right after Spring High.”

Shigeru turned so fast, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if he got whiplash.  _ What?! _

“What?” Watari echoed— or not really, but he said what Shigeru was thinking. “Wow, um, congratulations? We were all rooting for you guys since the start.”

“The start?”

Oh, so  _ now _ his voice is going to work. Where was it three minutes ago? Kyoutani let go of his hand (it was already sweaty? Who’s sweat was it though-) and positioned it on his shoulder as padding for his head to lean on. As if on reflex, Shigeru relaxed his shoulder and tilted his head towards the wing spikers.  _ Nope this isn’t weird at all, definitely not. _

“Yeah, I heard from eavesdropping Iwaizumi-san that Kyoutani’s been talking about you since the beginning of second year.”

Shigeru flinches (how many times man, nothing’s processing right) again as Kyoutani’s grip tightens slightly on his shoulder, all of which go unnoticed by Watari as he continues on.

“At first, I didn’t see it, but even Oikawa-san knew something was up with you and Kyoutani after he left and his brief injury. That’s why he tried to mend the bond between you guys by pairing you up most of the time.”

_ So that’s why I ended up training more with him… it wasn’t just a coincidence, _ Shigeru squinted as Watari picked up his bottle.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get together or find out earlier, some people were talking about it out of the club.”

“What?” Shigeru raised a hand, as if it worked like an actual stop sign. This was getting ridiculous! “ _ Who _ exactly is talking about um…” he glanced down at Kyoutani, who shrugged in reply, “About u-uh me and him?”

_ Nice save _ .

“Just a few people who know the vb club, come on, you’re not celebrities,” Watari laughs, patting Kyoutani’s shoulder and jogging back to the court with an oblivious grin on his face. “Let’s start cleaning up, you look exhausted Kyoutani.”

The squeaking of his shoes echo way too loudly into his ears. It seemed like Kyoutani was feeling the same settling dread as they both stood silently in the same spot and stared blankly at the floor. 

“So to recap…” Shigeru crossed his arms, adjusting his shoulder for Kyoutani, who turned fully to bury his face into it. “People have been talking about us being together, Oikawa-san’s been pairing us up on purpose, you’ve been talking about me to Iwaizumi-san, and Watari watched you kiss me. Am I missing something?” 

“...Nope,” Shigeru felt Kyoutani shake his head, “I think you got all of it.”

The setter glanced at him. “Wait, a minute, you called me nothing.”

“What?” Kyoutani grinned, lifting his head. His mouth opens to say another thing, when Watari calls them to pack up the equipment.

After a pretty quiet clean up of the gym later, he and Kyoutani stood waiting outside the convenience store for Watari. Alone. Again.

Not only that, Watari was trying to guess what happened between them. Obviously they were all wrong, but none of them wanted to say anything so they nodded dismissively along. Or at least they tried to nod dismissively. He looked too pleased after every nod. 

“So…”

Shigeru glanced up from kicking the pebbles on the ground. Kyoutani was leaning against a lamp post, eating a half eaten meat bun. “This doesn’t weird you at all?”

“What’s ‘this’?”

“This…,” the wing spiker shrugged helpfully (not), “letting Watari think we’re dating.”

_ Is this weird? _ He glanced at his hands, remembering the warmth, despite how brief it was. And his mind is still questioning if that kiss was real or not. 

… 

Is this weird. He can’t seem to find any reasons why it would be.

“...no,” he smiled, reaching out for Kyoutani’s hand as Watari walked out the store. “I don’t think so.”

…

“Shigeru.”

“Yes, Kentarou?”

“Why did you make the beginning so dramatic? You made it sound like you hate me.”

“No no no, I didn’t  _ mean _ for it to sound like that. It’s supposed to be like an attention grabber. That’s how you get people to read your stories.”

“And so you start it off by saying ‘Rumors and miscommunication are the ‘biggest bitches’ on planet earth and those two things combined got you into this ‘mess’?’ Am I a mess, Shigeru?”

“No! It’s an attention grabber!”

“If you say so.”

“Kentarou, don’t you look away from me. I even made the story sappier than it was!”

“You really thought I was a good kisser?”

“I- yes, I did, but you can’t just bait me like that!”

“It’s your fault for starting it that way-”

“Oh my god GET OVER IT-”

[Cut for length]

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I don't know how to write. This is just my brain saying things and it kind of making sense, sorry :P
> 
> Talk kyouhaba to me on twitter: @lovegeek15


End file.
